Shadows Of The Night
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With the anger from Yukie dragging on and refusing to relent, Finn and Amanda decide to scare some sense into her... but will it work?


_**A/N: Yukie, Sumire, Hiro, Minako (Hiro and Minako appear in flashbacks only), Chihiro, Hiroki and Historia are GirlGoneGamer's characters. Ashley, TJ, Brigette, Bo, Dakota, her family and Rue are werewolf-queen-022's characters. Credit to BrookeWorm3 for this idea. :)**_

_**March 1st 2016… **_

"_Dean, everything okay?" Roman asked after walking into the locker room._

"_Mandy's not feeling well. They're on their way to the hospital. Kiddo's not the best at telling people when she feels like hell." Dean explained._

"_That's true, especially after what happened two years ago." Roman responded as Yukie stopped at the open doorway._

"_And sometimes a migraine is just a migraine. Why are you all fussing over a grown woman?" Yukie replied, Dean and Roman turning to her._

"_No matter how old anyone gets, we all need help at times. Migraine, fever and car sickness is worrying." Dean responded._

"_Not even to me. She's the one with health problems not me." Yukie replied._

"_Did you two have a fight or something?" Roman asked._

"_I overheard her and Bryan talking about him and Lara looking through their options and I admit it, I flipped and said to him "If you and your wife can't have a baby naturally, why try at all?! Why doesn't anyone try naturally at all anymore?!"... and that struck a nerve with Mandy, who left in tears. That was on the 23rd of last month." Yukie explained._

"_You don't know, do you? Mandy has Endometriosis, Yukie." Dean responded, Yukie realising why Amanda was so upset that day._

"_So? Like I care." Yukie replied while looking away._

"_Look us in the eyes and say that then." Dean responded, Yukie turning angry._

"_Why should she ever try to have a kid?!" Yukie yelled after looking at them. "Happy, now?" She questioned._

"_I think Mandy would be a great mom!" Roman responded, Dean nodding in agreement._

"_Wrong answer." Yukie replied before she left._

_At the hospital, Amanda was checked over and rehydrated through an IV line when Sami wandered into the hallway and he and Dakota hugged and kissed._

"_I got your message, is she okay?!" Dakota asked._

"_Yeah, we were worried about her since she had a fever from last night and then we decided to take her when she threw up." Sami explained._

"_Poor thing, she pushes herself way too hard and ignores the physical response of that. When your body says slow down, you slow down." Dakota responded as Sami's arms wrapped around her shoulders._

"_She will get better, I promise-" Sami started to say, before seeing Dean and Roman carrying Yukie who was fighting back._

"_I swear I'll kill all of you in your sleep!" Yukie retorted._

_Kevin closed the door and turned to Amanda and Finn as the doctor set the chart down._

"_Family?" The doctor asked._

"_In a way." Amanda responded._

"_Well she can't keep yelling, she'll disrupt patients. And thankfully, your blood cell counts are back to normal and there's no indication of Meningitis or Encephalitis so you just rest and if your vitals stay stable and tests come back normal, you'll be released soon." The doctor explained before he exited the room with the chart and went to pick up another one to check on another patient as Dean dropped Yukie in a nearby chair._

"_I said I didn't want to be here. Hospitals and Mandy freaks me out." Yukie responded with her arms crossed._

"_She's been your friend for over 20 years, you owe it to her to know that she's okay." Roman replied as Dean wandered into the room and him and Amanda hugged and he saw her left arm bandaged from blood being drawn._

"_She didn't ask me to be over here. She's not calling me out or whatever, that means that I'm not welcome here. Now, I'm leaving since that woman doesn't care." Yukie explained, before she stood up and started to leave._

"_Mandy?" Dean responded as they let go._

"_I want to see her but not when she's angry at me for me having a normal reaction to what she said a few days ago." Amanda replied, Dean cradling her face in his hands and kissing her on her forehead._

"_That's because you cared only about yourself." Yukie responded, as she was calm while leaning against the door._

"_I was having a conversation with Bryan and you flipped out at both of us." Amanda replied._

"_You could have said the word 'adoption'. We got so many kids who wants to be adopted, instead of wasting their time to have one, knowing that they had conceiving problems." Yukie explained, with her arms crossed._

"_What does it matter what choice they choose? Either way, the kid will have a loving home!" Finn responded, Yukie glaring at him._

"_Was I talking to you, lover boy who broke my heart? You don't even remember what happened to me, don't you? Look, you don't even remember what I told you years ago. Some kind of friend you are. I'm leaving, because a true friend would know I feel about it, and Mandy isn't my real friend, but a fake. Historia's my real friend, not you, faker." Yukie explained, before leaving._

_Amanda was about to go after her but Finn and Dean gently stopped her and Finn brushed Amanda's tears away as Dean lightly rubbed Amanda's left arm._

"_Stay here with her." Dean responded before he left, Finn pulling a crying Amanda into his arms and her burying her face into his right shoulder._

_It was going to be a long time before things would ever calm down between Amanda and Yukie…_

**Present time**_**, August 1st 2016…**_

_'What the hell?!' _Amanda thought, pretending to be startled as a loud heartbeat echoed through the arena… but Charlotte and Dana were actually startled.

They watched as Finn, in his Demon King persona, made his way into the ring and stood up… and pulled Amanda to him.

Amanda shivered and got goosebumps up her arms, she moaned when Finn kissed her neck and pulled out a fake knife behind him while she was distracted… because the lights were still dimmed, no one saw it.

"My Queen is finally ready." Finn whispered with a sinister smirk.

The arena went completely dark and Amanda's screams filled the air… when the lights were back on, Dana was holding an incensed Charlotte back.

"She's not yours, bring her back!" Charlotte yelled, Finn looking at her from the stage.

"She's definitely ready. My queen is ready to be seen by the world!" Finn responded as he smirked and hissed at the two and the WWE universe. "She's mine to take, keep and thrive. She's mine!" He shouted before disappearing with Amanda.

At the table, the commentators were completely rattled.

"Why did he do that to kiddo?!" Byron responded.

"Because she opened her legs for that monster!" Corey exclaimed. "She deserved what she got. Karma is a royal bitch."

"You're insanely messed up, Corey!" Michael responded.

In the back, Yukie and Ashley were watching in pure horror… and the two set off to find their surrogate sister.


End file.
